The Rose House
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Collection of stories centered around Ruby and Jaune and the family they start together. In canon to my RWBYond stories and takes place after RWBYond War.
1. Chapter 1

The Rose House

 **AN: So, this is what I have planned for the holidays. It was going to be a one-shot then some small bits in a separate fic, but I decided to combine them because they were essentially the same base. This is going to be sweet.**

Chapter 1: Solstice

Ruby felt so warm in Jaune's embrace. It never mattered how cold their new house got, he was always a source of warmth. It had been a year since Levi attacked them. A year since the only home she had ever truly known was burned down. But Citrine was a year old too.

When Ruby decided to open her eyes, it was still dark. Snow from winter's arrival covered the ground. Ruby stared at Jaune's sleeping face and curled up into it. She diligently grabbed her scroll from behind her. It was six-thirty in the morning. It was the day of the solstice. The following day would be the shortest one all year.

So, Ruby decided to get a quick jump on it. Solstice was a big deal on Remnant. The whole island had been in a festive mood all month. Ruby had done a fair amount of part attending in this time. The best was the one with Weiss last week. But that was mostly because Ruby got to see Eiess and Citrine play for the first time. Jaune was worried that Citrine was going to end up being a bully, the way she overpowered the slightly younger girl.

Ruby wormed her way out of bed and made some coffee for her and Jaune, and some milk for Citrine. She debated on whether to make waffles or pancakes. Sure, they were basically the same thing, but they weren't really.

She decided on pancakes and started making them. She took her coffee and started drinking it and left Jaune's on the table for whenever he decided to wake up. After the third pancake was done she felt familiar hands around her stomach.

"Good morning." Jaune said.

"Good morning." Ruby blushed as he kissed her exposed neck.

"Pancakes." He said. She slapped his hand.

"Wait for Citrine." She said. "We're eating as a family."

"Oh…that's right." He turned her around and kissed her on the lips. "Could be a while." He put his hands on her hips. "Might as well get into something while we wait."

He picked her up and attacked her lips. She yelped at the surprise assault. With a spatula still in hand she curled her arms around his neck. Better judgement on her part won out and she pushed him away.

"Go get Citrine." She ordered.

"But we were just having fun." Jaune whined. Ruby looked at him sternly until he submitted. "Fine." He huffed.

"The day is short but the night is long." She said as he turned his back on her. She pinched his butt for good measure. She just wanted to have a picturesque breakfast with her family.

Citrine was a year old and was already descent at walking. Jaune set her up in a high chair as Ruby made her plate. Ruby sat at the square table in arms reach of both her loves. She had to make childish motor sounds to get Citrine to eat. The kid was having nothing of it today. She was always so fussy in the morning. Ruby wondered if it would be better to let her sleep as much as she wanted.

After breakfast, they opened presents. Most of their presents were opened via the many parties they went to in the last month. Ruby got Jaune some new clothes, some office supplies, and a yellow cape. Jaune got her a necklace, a new book, and some lingerie. Ruby was just glad he decided to give that to her now rather than in front of any of their friends. Even though the evidence was currently teething on a doll, they didn't need to open discussion like that in a public forum.

Ruby got Citrine the most adorable little black dress. Yes, she preferred to dress her daughter in orange like her namesake but it would also be good to diversify the kid's wardrobe. Plus, black went with everything. It was another thing that her and Jaune both wore regularly.

She also gave Citrine a couple new toys. Citrine loved playing with stuffed animals, especially of the cartoon variety. The doll she was currently suckling on was a white Pumpkin Pete her aunt Amery had gotten her. Jaune, and all the Arcs, followed suit to fill Citrine's room with all sorts of trinkets and toys for her. Except Rouge, who had made half the baby's dresser inhabitants.

After opening presents they started watching television and listening to music. Jaune was on lunch duty. So, he made the girls some ham sandwiches. He had to cut Citrine's into little chunks to keep her from choking on it.

Ruby felt a little jealous at how well she behaved at lunch compared to dinner. Of course, it was probably due to being later in the day. Still, why was Jaune the preferred parent?

After they ate they played some games and watched more movies. As the short day drew to a close they bundled up and went out to watch the sunset. Jaune kept Citrine preoccupied with all her new toys. Meanwhile, Ruby made a duck for dinner.

The duck was delicious, as was the wine Ruby had with it. Citrine just drank the bottle of milk as if her life depended on it. She was at least better than the morning. But, with the nature of the meal she left quite the mess. Ruby cleaned her up with a bath. After cleaning Citrine, she decided to get in the bath herself. Citrine was having too much fun in the water and screamed every time Ruby tried taking her out. So, Ruby just stripped down and climbed in.

She was quick to clean but stayed in longer to play boats with the one-year-old. As Citrine got exhausted, Ruby capitalized on her chance to get them both out, dried and changed. Citrine still protested but it was Ruby's turn to have none of it. She talked Citrine down and got her dried. Citrine tried kicking her socks off at every turn but Ruby would just slip them back on.

Ruby sat and watched cartoons while Jaune took his turn in the shower. Citrine was starting to look sleepy. Jaune walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants and nothing else. Had Ruby been a hormonal teenager and not a slightly less hormonal twenty-something, she would have checked him out. But she'd seen that body basically every day for five years.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She said.

"No…" He sat down next to her. Citrine sprawled across both of their laps. "Just reminding you of how good you have it."

"I get enough reminders." She put her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but there's never too many." He said. One hand stroked her hair and the other stroked Citrine's.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." She maneuvered back into the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of wine. She poured them both a glass of wine and returned to a thankful looking Jaune.

"Thank you." He took one of the glasses. Ruby curled up beside him.

"No, thank you…for making this the best Solstice ever."

"It wasn't that great." He said.

"Jaune, Solstice has always been…a mournful time for me. My mother left on her last mission just before Solstice. It's why I never take any missions this time of year. It's just…superstition."

"Well what about all those other Solstice's?" Jaune ghosted a hand up her back causing her to shiver and blush all at once. Five years, five years they've been together and she was still just putty in his hands. But he was so much less on those rarer occasions where she was the one trying. "I seem to remember quite the long night two Solstice's ago."

"Well, last Solstice we had just gotten through all that Vile…Levi…Cipher bull. Before that…" She blushed as she remembered how that particular night went. "Well, this is the first one we can really spend as a family. Not as a married pair." She reasoned.

"I can see that." Jaune admitted. "She's quite the treasure." He said as he looked down at her sleeping form.

"I once had a hole in my heart. No matter what I did nothing filled it. Then one day, the night we first kissed I had a new heart. But it wasn't complete until the day Citrine saw the world."

"I'm honored to be such an important part of your heart." Jaune said.

"Citrine is better." Ruby joked.

"That's still half my space." Jaune argued. "I did half the work and took care of you. Not to mention I'm pretty sure I did all the work that first night." He said with a grin.

"Whatever you say." Ruby rolled her eyes and finished her glass. "Speaking of which, we should get Citrine to bed."

"You read my mind."

 **AN: I empathize with Citrine. I too am dreadfully tired. As I write this, I just posted the last chapter of RWBYond the Sea. Add that to the coming day being the fifth of six days of ten hour work shifts and you got a recipe for a tired mediaocrity.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose House

 **AN: So, I just got the RWBY Amino. It seems pretty cool. This chapter is focused even more on Citrine but more from Jaune's perspective.**

Chapter 2: Orange is the New Way

Jaune curled himself up and shivered. Somehow Ruby had taken all the covers. Which wouldn't be an issue except that it was a crisp spring morning and Jaune was completely naked.

Jaune reached around to find his clothes with no success. He opened his eyes to see his wife wrapped like a burrito. Jaune decided to get up and have a quick shower.

After getting dressed he looked to his wife. He noted that it was just now their usual wake up time. He walked over and gently pulled the covers from her face.

"Ruby…" He cooed. She tightened up.

"Ehh…" Ruby groaned. Jaune yanked the covers off her and narrowly dodged the kick Ruby retaliated with. "Just let me sleep please!" She whinned.

"Alright." He put the covers back over her half naked body. He put a shirt on and left the room.

He snuck into Citrine's room. The two-year-old was sleeping soundly with Pumpkin Pete, her favorite doll, and a menagerie of stuffed animals.

"Citrine." He said. She smiled a bit, giving away her scheme. "I know you're awake." She opened her big silver eyes and sat up.

"Mommy set my alarm so I no miss Bugsy Blue." Citrine explained.

"That was nice of mommy." He picked her up. "Did you tell her thank you." Citrine wildly bounced her head up and down. "Let's go watch Bugsy Blue."

"Where's Mommy?" Citrine asked as Jaune turned on the TV.

"Mommy's still sleeping." He whispered.

"Ok." She whispered back. Jaune put on the kid show that had no appeal to him at all. Citrine didn't stay on the couch for long. She laid down facing the TV with her head propped up. She was I thrilled with Bugsy's search for his dog in crayon drawn backgrounds.

Jaune played on his scroll during this show. The best part of watching kids was watching their shows unironically. Poppy Street, which had been educating youth for over half a century, was his favorite. He made sure to watch that with Citrine everyday before he went to work.

It was Saturday. The day cartoons and cookies ran supreme. The whole day would be spent watching cartoons and playing games with Citrine.

As Bugsy Blue drew to a close Jaune made some coffee for Ruby. Stunt Demon would be on next and Citrine loved watching it with Ruby. Citrine looked at Jaune as the credits rolled and Jaune gestured for her to go wake up her mother. He followed her into the bedroom and watched her jump onto the bed and on top of Ruby.

"Mommy, mommy wake up." Citrine said. She climbed over the older woman. Ruby answered with a groan. "Come one Mommy, Stunt Demon." Ruby poked her head and an arm out of her blanket shield.

"Fine." Ruby groaned as she pulled Citrine into a kiss. Ruby started to unwrap herself and Citrine darted back into the living room. Jaune handed Ruby her night robe and coffee.

"Good morning darling." Jaune said.

"She really won't watch Stunt Demon without me." Ruby moaned. She stood up and walked past Jaune into the living room. They walked in on Citrine running and dancing around to the theme song. This always happened. Jaune had even recorded it last week.

Jaune sat on the couch and Ruby spread her legs across his lap. He rubbed her bare legs as he watched Citrine. She was getting all kinds of excited and running around the TV. Jaune just tried not to laugh at her.

"I wonder if I was that excitable as a kid." Ruby said.

"I bet you were." Jaune said.

"Were you?"

"No." He grinned. "Maybe a little."

Jaune couldn't help but get into the cartoon. He had a soft spot for shows like this. Maybe he just related to the hero, Ruby sure did. Maybe it made him feel nostalgic for when he would go out on missions. This episode in particular made him nostalgic, as Stunt Demon had to fight a massive Grimm in order to save the damsel and stop the evil scientist.

"Kids shows these days are better than when I was a kid." Ruby said.

"Helps that all the good ones are still on." Jaune said. Stunt demon ended and Puddin Patrol began. Jaune liked this show more than he cared to admit. It was obviously aimed for toddlers but the whole basis being action and problem solving struck a chord with him.

"She's something else." Ruby said as she leaned into him.

"She's the greatest." Jaune said. "Have you thought about...you know...your family?"

"We're not discussing that until she is at least is old enough to fight." Ruby said. "I don't want her to feel pressured or anything. My mom never pressured me and I'm glad for it."

"True. I got the same treatment only...by the time I cared, I was late for that sort of thing."

"Oh I can't wait to tell her how we first met."

"You're the one that blew a hole in front of the school."

"Shut up Vomit Boy."

"You first, Crater Face." He quipped.

"Mommy, daddy!" Citrine pointed to playset being advertised. "Can you get me one please!" She begged.

"Maybe sweetie." Ruby answered. Citrine ran off in her own little world. From what Jaune could understand, she was reenacting the earlier episode of Stunt Demon.

"I want another one." Jaune said as he looked to Ruby. She gave a knowing smile.

"I think I do to." Ruby said. Jaune pulled her into a kiss and forced her to her back.

"Jaune, Citrine is right over there." She protested.

"Have you put a lot of thought into it, or is it one of those, now that you mention it sort of things?"

"I'm ready for another kid." Ruby answered. "Citrine can be a handful but she's way better than some of the kids I've seen. She'd be a great big sister." Jaune kept kissing her. She had stopped protesting and just wrapped her arms around him.

"Eww!" Citrine said with a laugh. Ruby pushed Jaune off.

"Hey Citrine." Ruby leaned in close. "Do you want to visit your Aunt Verta this week?"

"Hmmm." Citrine thought before shaking her head yes.

"Well, Daddy and I were just thinking about letting her watch you for a bit." She stroked Citrine's cheek. "We'll talk more later, eh pumpkin." Citrine smiled and ran back to the TV as the show came back on.

"I don't think we need to get her out of the house to do it." Jaune said as he thought about the previous night.

"I know you could use a break." Ruby said. "You haven't had one since the day she was born. Even I've had some laxed missions to cool my heels."

"And that is why I'm best parent." Jaune said proudly.

"Oh yeah." Ruby said. "Citrine, who do you love more, Mommy or Daddy?"

"Um..." She looked back and forth between them and the TV. "Daddy."

"Traitor." Ruby sneered. "No cookies for you."

"Then Mommy." Citrine said with a face of terror.

"See." Ruby said.

"Doesn't count, you bribed her." Jaune corrected. "Who do you love the most in the whole world?"

"Aunt Ali." Citrine said without missing a beat.

"Ha!" Ruby laughed as she poked his side.

"Still my side of the family." Jaune smirked.

"It's not a competition." Ruby said.

"But you just..." Ruby cut him off with a kiss. She's the one who made it into a competition. But that thought escaped Jaune from the bliss of what Ruby did with a single stroke.

"I miss the days it was just us." Ruby whispered as she straddled him. "Before we fulfill your dream of having a large family...can we just take some time just the two of us?"

Jaune nodded. It's something they should have done every once in awhile anyway. Maybe if this goes well they'd have more time for themselves. All they would need is one of Jaune's seven sisters, or Yang, or one of the townspeople watch her. Weiss probably would to but Jaune wasn't about to expose Citrine to the levels of spoiled Weiss would undoubtedly make her.

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it." Jaune said with a cheeky grin.

 **AN: One thing I've tried doing to separate my fic from others like it is the dual role of spouse and parent. Like these are characters who are a loving family, despite their bickering or teasing. Ruby and Jaune are characters who (within my series) have sex but there's so much more to their relationship than that and I try not to make it a big deal.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Rose House

 **AN: This is going to be my favorite chapter. This is something my dad did with us kids and some of our friends. So, this will probably get long but there are some quality bits that make it a regular watch in our home video collection.**

Chapter 3: Home Movie

Jaune held the camera up to his face. His sister Indigo had gotten it for his birthday. The Vytal Festival was in full swing and Jaune had decided to barbecue. All of their closest friend had shown up. It was the first time the entirety of RWBY and JNPR had been together since Ruby and Jaune's wedding.

"Hello." He pointed the camera at Citrine, who was sitting in a bench in the basement. All the kids were lined up. Jaune had decided to do a little mock interview, just to get some conversations flowing while the mothers...and Ren...made everything up stairs.

"Hi." Citrine said.

"Welcome to the Rose residence interviews." Jaune said. "Please state your name for the record."

"Citrine Rose." She said.

"Thank you." He pointed the camera at the boy next to her. "What about you young man?"

"Glade Arc." The younger sibling said.

"And you?" He pointed the camera to Glade's twin sister.

"Primrose." She said.

"Primrose what?"

"Primrose Arc?" The redhead answered.

"How about you young lady?" He pointed the camera at the little white-haired girl who was currently chewing on her finger nails.

"You know me." She mumbled.

"Eiess, look at people when they talk to you." Flynt said from across the room. Little baby Nicholas bounced on his lap.

"Okay." Eiess groaned. Her eyes darted from Jaune to the camera to the floor and to Citrine.

"Is your name Eiess Schnee?" Jaune asked. Weiss slowly nodded but still avoided eye contact.

"Is Eiess short for something?" Jaune asked. Eiess shrugged and nodded. "What's it short for?"

"Eiesenhertz." She said bashfully. "Eissenhertz Schnee."

"Thank you." He moved the camera to the next girl.

"Nephrite Ren." She said evenly.

"Thank you...and you?" He moved his camera to the last girl on the bench.

"Nova Wukong." Nova said.

"Alright." He moved back to Citrine. She was wearing a Stunt Demon shirt and an orange cape. "I'm going to ask you three questions. It'll be the same three questions for each of you."

"Ok, daddy." Citrine said.

"So, Citrine, how old are you?"

"Seven." She held up her fingers.

"That's right and you have a birthday coming up in a few weeks. How old will you be there?"

"Eight." She cheered.

"That's right. Now what's your favorite color?"

"Orange." She pointed to her cape.

"And your favorite TV Show."

"Stunt Demon." She pointed to her shirt. Nova shot up in excitement. Jaune had to wave for her to sit down.

"That's a really good show." Jaune said. He moved to Glade who was wearing a white shirt with dinosaurs on them. He had moppy red hair like his mother but blue eyes like his father. "So, young man, how old are you?"

"This many." He held up an outstretched hand.

"Do you know how many that is?" Jaune asked. Glade tried counting, then Citrine whispered the answer into his ear.

"Five?"

"Very good, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." He said. Citrine and Eiess both got distracted as Weiss walked in to get baby Nicholas.

"Mama." Eiess stood up.

"Stay down here sweetie." Weiss brushed her off. Eiess sat back down looking a little glum. Citrine stood up and walked over to her and hugged her and took the seat next to her, squeezing in between Eiess and Prim.

"Lat question." Jaune said. "What's your favorite TV show?"

"Bugsy Blue!" Glade said.

"Interesting." Jaune moved the camera to look at Prim. She wore a green dress and a red scarf. She was currently looking up at the ceiling. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh, oh." Prim recomposed herself. "I'm five."

"I didn't ask you yet but thank you. Are you Glade's twin sister?"

"Yep." She shook her head and Glade hugged her from the side.

"So what's your favorite color?" Jaune asked.

"Um…" Primm thought a moment. "Red."

"Red, that's your mom's favorite color too." Prim shook her head.

"She made me this." She started fondling her scarf.

"That was really nice of her. What's your favorite TV show?"

"Poppy Street." She said.

"I love that show too." Jaune moved the camera to Citrine. "Hey you."

"Hey Daddy." Citrine smiled. Jaune moved the camera on Eiess.

"Eiess." He signaled. She looked like a pint sized Weiss but with slightly darker skin. "Do you want to tell the camera how old you are?" She nodded and put up seven fingers. "Do you want to say how many that is?" She shook her head no, then Citrine poked her side.

"Seven." She said quietly.

"And what's your favorite color?"

"White." She said flatly.

"And your favorite TV show?" Eiess looked away. She began biting her nails again. Citrine whispered something in her ear.

"I don't know." She said. Citrine whispered again. "Stunt Demon." She said.

"Stunt Demon again." Jaune let Citrine's interference slide. He then went to Nephrite. "Alright little Ms. Ren." Nephrite smiled and Citrine laughed. "How old are you?"

"Seven." Nephrite answered. She looked like a little girl version of her father and even wore his colors.

"We have a bunch of seven-year-olds." Jaune mused. "So what's your favorite color?"

"Pink...or green...I don't really have one." Nephrite said.

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"Flower Power."

"Oh, I haven't seen that one." Jaune said. "You'll have to tell me about it later." He moved the camera to Nova, who had gotten distracted with the music on the radio. She wore a black bow and a purple shirt.

"How old are you Ms. Wukong."

"Six." She said. She kept looking back and forth.

"What's your favorite color?"

"P…" She kept looking back and forth.

"Nova, eyes forward when people are talking to you." Jaune said. Nova gave him a sneer.

"My favorite color is purple." She said. "I already know what you're going to ask. "My favorite show is Stunt Demon."

"Stunt Demon again!" Jaune faked enthusiasm. "Well that concludes my questions. So how about you all ask me a question. It can be anything." He moved the camera back to Glade. "Let's start with you."

"Why do we have to...go...to sleep?" Glade asked.

"Well, because our bodies get tired the longer we're up. So, we have to go to bed to rest up our energy." Jaune moved it to Prim. "Next question."

"Why does...why do...why does Cirine...and Argent...have different...last names?" She asked.

"That's an excellent question." Jaune said. "Well, you mother and I decided that we wanted to pass both of our last names down. So, any kids we have with silver eyes takes her name and any of you with blue eyes takes my name."

"Oh." Prim said.

"Next question?" He moved to Citrine.

"Why do we have to eat vegetables?" Citrine asked.

"Because vegetables are really healthy and if you want to be big and strong you have to eat them." Citrine looked a little peeved at the answer. He moved onto Eiess. "Eiss, do you want to ask me a question?" She shook her head no. "There isn't anything you want to ask me?"

"Why does Mama...always takes me places and leaves me?" Eiess asked.

"Oh…" Jaune said. "Your mother is very busy but she loves you a lot so she takes you with her so she can spend her free time with you." She seemed to cheer up at that. "And right now, she wants you to have friends and spend time with them." Citrine, as if on cue, wrapped her arms around the Schnee.

"My turn." Nephrite said. "So, why is the sky blue?"

"Because of the light from the sun hits the gases in the atmosphere and the colors scatter." He answered. "Ask your dad about prisms and I'm sure he could give you a demonstration."

"Cool." Nephrite said.

"Last question." He went to Nova.

"What is…what is your favorite color?" Nova asked.

"Mine? I like blue." He said.

"I have a question." Sun said as he came down.

"Oh, this'll be good." Jaune groaned.

"So, what would happen if…like, the world just started revolving around me?" Sun asked with a big smile.

"Dang it Sun…" Jaune groaned. Nova and Citrine started laughing. "We'd be screwed." The other kids started laughing at the face Jaune was making.

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, the food is almost ready."

"Yay!" Citrine dashed up the stairs.

 **AN: I cut it short because I don't want to spend all day with this. But it will continue with some festivities next chapter. I really want RWBYond Generations to feel different than RWBY and a primary reason of this being the camaraderie these characters already have.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Rose House

 **AN: Merry Christmas guys and gals. Regardless of when this was ready, I'm releasing this later at night, that way you can all spend this holiday with your loved ones then, when all the yuletide celebrations are over, you can jump on and have this waiting for you fresh off the oven.**

Chapter 4: Backyard Barbecue

Ruby didn't often abuse her powers. She didn't like abusing her physical prowess, except maybe with Jaune, and she didn't like abusing her political power. This situation called for a little bit of magic. So she had manipulated the power of nature to create a table and chairs for everyone to sit in.

Yang had done most of the grilling. Ren did any cooking inside. Weiss and Blake decorated the Rose House with tapestries and posters from all around the world. This was the Vytal Festival after all. Though, most of the festivities would be in Vacuo this year.

Everyone ran up the stairs ready for the food. They all took their seats with their loved ones. All of them except Argent looked ready to eat. The two-year-old had been sitting on the porch looking at a puzzle for the last hour and a half.

"Argent sweetie." Ruby knelt next to him. The boy didn't pay her any attention. From the back he looked like a mini-Jaune. "It's time to eat." Silver met silver as he looked at her. There wasn't much recognition in his eyes. Ruby grabbed him and lifted him up. Ruby sighed in resignation as Argent just sort of hung around her. It was still too early to tell, but Jaune seemed to think he had some sort of autism.

Ruby sat down between Argent and Jaune. She had to force feed him a lot of his food, which was a pain but she was used to it. None of her kids liked eating what she made them if it wasn't sweet and loaded with sugar.

As the other kids finished they decided to play tag. Yang wound up the kids, especially Citrine and Nova, and pitted them against each other in a complicated game of capture the flag. Citrine, Nephrite and Eiess were on one team. Nova, Prim and Glade were on the other team.

Ruby just sat with Weiss and their babies watching them. Weiss grabbed Nicholas' arm and waved had him wave to Argent. Argent was trying to figure out a puzzle box Yang had given him. He completely ignored all other attempts to catch his attention. He was focused with the singular goal of opening the contraption.

"Argent." Weiss said. Argent looked at her then looked back to his box.

"He's going to be very antisocial." Ruby sighed.l "None of my other kids are."

"Yeah, Eiess is the same way." Weiss said.

"She seems to open up with Citrine." Ruby said.

"That's because your daughter doesn't let her be moody." Weiss said. "At home Eiess just sits in her room and reads. Though, I have managed to teach her some piano."

"You mean I have taught her some piano." Flynt corrected.

"It was my idea." Weiss said. "It's not my fault I'm so busy."

"It kind of is." Ruby noted. "But I get it. I'm always busy too. Any time there's a high risk mission involving Grimm, I'm the first person people call."

"I'm just glad we both have a place where we can just...relax without worrying about all the pressure." Weiss said.

"Patch is perfect in that way." Ruby said.

"I know I'd rather hand out here then go to the annual Vytal Ball." Flynt said. "Even though we have to do both."

"I merely refuse to spend luxury time with a bunch of stuck-up sniveling socialites without someone to save me from that madness." Weiss said.

"Is it really that bad?" Ruby asked.

"Yes and no." Weiss said. "There are some people worth talking to...and there's always my sister...but I took over the company so that it would be a symbol of philanthropy not dominance." Weiss said. "That's what my grandparents wanted."

"Wasn't your granfather the one who kind of made it as bad as it was?" Ruby asked.

"My Dad's parents kind of started it, but they were nowhere near as bad as him. My Mom's father was a miner who sought to change the company from within. That's why he set up my parents the way he did." She held up the infant Nicholas. "That's who this little guy is named after."

"Yeah and he's a little cutie." Ruby said.

"You've got a gaggle of cute kids too." Weiss said.

"Thank you. They all take after their father's side."

"Not really." Weiss said. "Both you and Jaune, had a redhead mother and a blonde father. So it makes sense for your kids to mix and mesh your traits like Jaune and his sisters did."

"Better than your kids taking after you mostly." Ruby laughed.

"Hey." Weiss huffed.

"Mommy." Prim ran up to her and hid behind her leg.

"Don't just hide behind me." Ruby said. "Go and..." Ruby was interrupted when Citrine barreled into Prim. The younger girl was shoved to the ground and hit her head.

"Wah!" Prim wailed.

"Citrine Rose!" Ruby said.

"I'm so sorry Prim!" Citrine started tearing up as she helped her little sister up.

"Move." Ruby set Argent down. She picked Prim up and kissed her head. She channeled some of her maiden powers to heal the bump. "There all better." She dried Prim's eyes. Citrine had tears in her eyes. "It's alright. Just be careful."

"Sorry Rubes." Yang said as she picked Citrine up. "I got them all hyper."

"It's no problem." Ruby sighed. "Kids will be kids."

 **AN: Again, a very Happy Holidays to you. I may have something really cool planned for Argent later on but, it won't be for like, five or so arcs of RWBYond Generations. Until then he's Citrine's gifted younger brother. Like Anakin Solo before Disney made all the EU stuff non-canon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Rose House

 **AN: Another bit inspired by home movies. This is the obligatory camping chapter but with a bit of a twist. And not a RWBY style twist either, it's a goofy suburbanite twist that adds a bit of silliness to the premise.**

Chapter 5: Camping?

Jaune had a couple bags set up in the basement. He was tired of the kids just sitting around watching TV all day every day. When he was their age, he spent way more time outside than inside and he wanted to give the kids a taste of that. So, he had organized a little camping trip. But with money being tight like it was, they weren't going far.

So, money wasn't really tight, it's just that it was summer so Jaune wasn't working, and Ruby didn't take missions at the rate she used to…just because she didn't want to be that parent. Blake and Weiss both were away from their family more than they were with them. That just wasn't something Ruby was willing to do. Even though, she was perfectly able to.

"Alright." Jaune took out his camera. "This is our camping things." He said. "Citrine, time to take inventory."

"Yes sir." Citrine said looking like a proper ranger.

"Compass?"

"Check."

"Food and water?"

"Chex."

"Tent?"

"Yep."

"Telescope?"

"Aye."

"Binoculars?"

"Aye, aye."

"Map?"

"Present."

"Tools?"

"Right here." Citrine grabbed the tool bag.

"I think we're all set." He messed up his oldest daughter's hair.

"Wait, we're missing something very important." Citrine noted. As if on cue Ruby walked an angry looking Glade down the steps.

"Your dad wants to spend the weekend with you guys outdoors." Ruby said. "We're not giving you a choice."

"But mom!" Glade protested.

"No buts." Ruby stopped him.

"Sure, you don't want to join us Rubes?"

"I'd love to, but I'm taking this chance to get out of the house myself and head to Forever Fall with my uncle." Ruby kissed him.

"Your loss." Jaune said.

"I know. But that's why your filming it."

"Yeah." Jaune planted a kiss on her lips.

"Yuck." Glade said. Citrine laughed at Glade's reaction.

"Take care kiddos." Ruby walked back upstairs. "You listen to your father or I'll be really mad." She threatened on her way up and out.

Jaune gave the kids a pep talk. Citrine was his co-captain. Argent was in charge of the map, because the three-year-old couldn't do anything else. Primm was in charge of food. Glade was to take care of the telescope and cataloging anything they find. Citrine and Jaune would take care of anything else.

They hiked for about an hour into the woods on Patch. Glade groaned that it wasn't a real camping trip. They were still, for all intents and purposes, home. Jaune set up the tent and sent the kids out to look for anything interesting…and some firewood. Citrine chronicled the whole ordeal with her camera. Until Prim demanded to hold the camera.

"No!" Citrine said. "Daddy said me."

"Daddy said me!" Prim mocked. Jaune got in between them.

"I told Citrine to hold the camera." He said. "But…if you promise to be careful with it, you can hold it for a few minutes."

Prim only carried the camera for fifteen minutes before she got bored of it. Argent stayed in the tent, starring at the map and any rocks, bugs or flowers the others brought in. Jaune taught the kids how to set up the tent and how to build a fire. Even though, he wasn't the best at it but if the kids are laughing at him at least they're happy.

"Yay." Prim cheered.

He tried to get Argent involved in the fun and games. The youngest kid just went along with their fun and didn't do anything to contribute. As the sun set, Jaune had them all cook hotdogs and make smores. Meanwhile, he told them ghost stories and stories from his days as a huntsman. Citrine seemed to have the most fun with them, especially the parts about the war.

At the end of the night they set up a telescope and gazed at the stars and shattered moon. Jaune passed down some theories at what could have happened to it. When he saw the little twinkle in their eye as he told them about the legends, he got it.

He understood why Ruby was so okay with staying home lately. He understood exactly what it was that inspired every decision his wife made. He was the one who wanted a lot of kids. For that reason, he found it odd how in to the role Ruby had become. But now he got it. This is what it was like to pass on all your will, power, and knowledge into your children. This is what it was like for a hero to have kids.

 **AN: Sorry this is so late. I've been having fun with my Christmas presents today and just neglected to finish this chapter. I hope you all liked the idea of Jaune making such a big deal out of camping right on the island. I remember we went camping in our backyard before, in the middle of a suburb.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Rose House

 **AN: The end is approaching soon. 2017 can't get here fast enough. Also, just finished Uncharted 4 and it was a pretty good game. So, I just haven't had the drive for this story like I thought I would. There's only so many cutesy things I can come up with.**

Chapter 6: What are you thinking?

Ruby was having a lot of fun. She just got back from a thrilling mission in which she had to drop a ryu from the sky. Now she was back home. Citrine was trying to make cookies while Glade pestered her. Prim was reading, barely, to Argent. As for Ruby, she had a glass of wine in her hand and Jaune on his knees massaging her feet. She didn't need it per se. But she loved the feeling of his hands pulling and stretching her muscles. There were somedays she wouldn't stretch before a workout just so she'd get cramps for him to massage.

"Ahh." Ruby sighed as she stretched out. Jaune kissed the inside of her thigh as she stretched her legs out. "Thank you." She breathed. He sat down next to her.

"So, what was this about dragons?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah…there were two of them, pretty old too, must have been kicking around from after the war. Wouldn't have found them had Paragon not tried building so many drilling machines that far out in the ocean."

"Paragon is an ambitious company." Jaune said. "That's why they paid top dollar for you specifically."

"Yep and with the paycheck they gave me I could afford a vacation for all of us to go to Mistral." Ruby slipped.

"Mistral?" Glade perked up. "We're going to Mistral?"

"Not any time soon." Ruby said. The look of crushed expectations took hold of the middle child. "I'm getting us ahead in all our bills first. That way the next mission's earnings can go to an all-expense paid vacation to Mistral."

"Can't you just ask Weiss for the money?" Glade asked.

"No, I'm not going to take advantage of her like that. It's already thanks to her we have this house. One day you'll understand that you can't just get handouts. You must work for what you get."

"Whatever." Glade huffed.

"You're still young and under your mother's and I's care." Jaune said. "Right now, all you have to worry about is keeping yourself clean, doing your chores, and keeping your grades up." Glade was still a little upset at the answer but left the room.

"What are you thinking?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"I'm thinking…" Jaune laid his head down in her lap. "That I have the most beautiful wife in the world. I have four amazing kids and a life straight out of a fairy tale."

"Does that make you the damsel in distress or prince charming?" Ruby mocked.

"Ha, ha." Jaune mocked back. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…that you…need a haircut."

"Is it getting bad again?" Ruby nodded and laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jaune got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get something fun." He walked down the hall and into a closet. He came out with his acoustic guitar.

"Oh, spare us." Ruby said.

"Come one, I'm not that bad." Jaune said. Citrine pulled out the cookies from the oven.

"Yes! They aren't burnt this time." Citrine said.

"See, told you it's better to watch them." Ruby said. Citrine carefully put them on a plate.

"Hey Citrine, want to know how to play?" Jaune asked.

"Sure." Citrine said. She put the plate of cookies on the table and sat between her parents. Jaune ran through the basics and taught her a few basic chords. Citrine picked it up easily.

"She's already better than you." Ruby said.

"Not cool." Jaune whined.

"I'll admit I was surprised when I found out you played guitar…then I found out that playing was a loose term." Citrine started laughing. "But it's still better than your singing." Citrine laughed some more.

"Well, I'm glad that you find it so funny." Jaune said. He took the guitar and played a simple song.

"You know I'm only playing." Ruby said. "I don't care if you're good at playing guitar. There's only one instrument you need to know how to play. And that's the strings on my heart…to which you're a master."

"Aww." Citrine said. Jaune made fake gagging sounds.

"Sorry but…that was some afternoon soap opera, made for TV movie on the Life channel for Love Day, level of bad."

"That's exactly where I heard it." Ruby admitted. Jaune put a hand on her head.

"Were you feeling alright?" Jaune asked. "How sick were you to sit through something like that?"

"Sick enough to where I let Blake pick the channel." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't understand how she can love that dime store novel crap."

"What are you talking about?" Citrine asked.

"Just boring, cliche-ridden, overly sappy, cringe worthy literature that some of our friends inexplicably like." Ruby answered as she took a bite of a cookie. "Mmm…these are really good."

"Thank you." Citrine blushed.

"You're certainly my daughter." Ruby said. "Baking cookies is genetic I swear."

"Thanks Mom." Citrine wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"It's been eight years…and it still feels strange for someone to call me that." Ruby kissed the top of her head. "Nothing fills me with more joy than you kids."

"I love you mom." Citrine said as she curled closer.

"I love you too." Ruby said. Prim walked up with Argent, holding a book. Only it wasn't a book.

"Mommy…" Prim said. "I found this…in the attic earlier."

"What is it?" Ruby grabbed the book. The writing was in cursive, even she had trouble reading it. But it was hand written. She knew this book. "Jaune?"

"Must've been salvaged from the fire." Jaune said with a shrug. "What is it?"

"It's a journal, written by my grandmother." Ruby said.

"Can you read it to us?" Prim asked.

"Maybe when you're older." Ruby said. "But I'll read you a story…just…pick something from the bookshelf."

"Okay." Prim pattered off into the study.

"So, what's in the journal?" Jaune said.

"My grandmother was kind of a basket case as a kid. Her parents told her all about the family legacy and burdened her to keep it a secret." She rubbed Citrine's shoulder. "But you all don't need to worry about that now. I'll tell you when you're old enough to actually make a proper decision."

 **AN: Another chapter finished. There will be a chapter where Ruby fills Citrine in on the family legacy. It'll be the last chapter in this fic. It'll also tie into something regarding Argent, and setting up what these characters are like before RWBYond Generations kicks off in just a few more days.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Rose House

 **AN: Four more days until the new year. And you know what, the first chapter of RWBYond Generations will probably be released on New Year's Eve. I'll also be doing a livestream of some games from my PC and PS4 throughout New Year's Eve. Because of that, there may not be a chapter for the 30** **th** **, unless I can back log something tomorrow.**

Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

Jaune was working out in the garden with Prim and Glade. He thought it would be good for the twins to learn the value of a hard day's work. It didn't take long for Jaune to see a problem with how they interacted, or at least Glade.

Ruby was across the yard doing some training with Citrine. It was just rudimentary stuff about aura and physical fitness. Usually Jaune was the one who did the training, sense he was actually a teacher at Signal. But he also loved working in the garden; and it was inevitable that there would be some things with Citrine that only Ruby could teach her. So, this was a good compromise.

Prim was having fun playing in the dirt. She and Glade traded throwing dirt at each other. Jaune wondered if he should stop them but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it funny. Glade wasn't as amused about the mudslinging. He was even less amused at what Citrine was doing.

"Dad, why do we have to work here while Citrine plays with Mom?" Glade asked.

"She's not playing, she's training." Jaune answered. "And your big sister is at an age where training is important, no matter what profession she gets into."

"But why?"

"The Grimm are still out there. While you're under our roof we'll protect you but when you're older you'll need to defend yourself a little."

"Yeah I know." Glade huffed. "But why can't we do the training with her. Why do we have to be out here in this stupid garden."

"It's not stupid." Prim defended.

"It's not stupid." Glade mocked back. "Yes, it is, all we do is grow stupid flowers and some vegetables."

"Gardening is a useful skill." Jaune said.

"No, farming is useful." Glade countered. "We don't grow our own food. We just grow it because you want to. I don't want to be a farmer so why do I need to know any of this? Why can't you just train me like you do Citrine?"

"Citrine is two years older than you." Jaune argued.

"And she's been training for a year."

"Yeah, and next year you'll start your training as well." Jaune sighed. "If you don't want to work in the garden that's fine. I don't want to push you into something you don't want."

"Thanks." Glade got up and ran up the porch.

"Whiny baby." Prim said.

"Primrose Arc, you shouldn't say things like that." Jaune said.

"But he is." Prim said. "He whines all the time about Mom and Citrine and even Argent."

"It's my fault." Jaune said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the same way when I was your age. You kids come from two long lines of great warriors. I can see Glade realizes that and wants to etch his name into our legacy. Your mother and I didn't want to push you like that but…some kids respond differently. Maybe Glade would have responded better to that sort of pressure. I know I would have. But my father didn't want that life for me, which is why I spent so much of my life as a weakling."

"You were weak?" Prim said unbelievingly.

"Hey, no one is born some legendary prodigy." Jaune said. "We all come from somewhere. And even the most talented…" His mind trailed off as he thought of Pyrrha. "All the talent in the world means nothing compared to your own dedication, your drive…" He looked to Ruby. "And the people you put your trust in." He said more softly.

"Well then…" Prim stood up with her hand on her hips. "I say you should train us both."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's like Uncle Qrow says, we're twins…if we don't have each other's backs no one else will." Prim smiled in a way that looked just like her mom. "If you want to push us to greatness…by all means, do it. I want to be a huntress just like Mom. You don't have to worry about pushing us down a path we don't want to go. I want it, Glade wants it, and I know Citrine wants it."

"Alright kid." Jaune stood up and rubbed some dirt into her hair. "I will…next year. It won't be some rudimentary physical training like your friends will be doing. I'll be giving you a crash course in what it takes to be a hero."

"Thanks Daddy." Prim hugged him.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Jaune leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Go inside and get cleaned up." He brushed the dirt off his face.

"What was all that about?" Ruby asked as she walked up.

"Just planning on cementing the Arc legacy of nobility."

"Jaune…" She warned.

"They asked for it. Don't worry, all it changes is how rough I'm going to be with them when we start their training."

"If you say so."

"Come one, I'm a teacher…I know what I'm doing." Jaune rubbed some dirt into Ruby's face.

"Sure, you do." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm better than you." Jaune said. "At least when it comes to educating kids."

"Well…" Ruby shrugged. "Yeah I got nothing." She cupped his cheek. "You're a damn good teacher."

"That's nothing compared to you being the greatest huntress…and mother ever." He pecked her on the cheek then turned to the house and walked inside.

 **AN: Another cutesy chapter. There will be at least two more chapters in this fic, maybe three. I'm excited for next chapter too. So many of these chapters could happen in the real world if you swap some stuff out but next chapter is the perfect kind of ridiculous you can only get in RWBY.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Rose House

 **AN: This chapter is just one of those things that I come up with that I wish would be in the actual show. It's also a good chance to see how the whole family interacts with their own internal rivalries.**

Chapter 8: Arcs vs. Roses

It was Argent's eighth birthday. Ruby had gone all out to make it a fun day for her youngest. She saved up money for weeks to have this ready for the birthday party. They kept the rest of the festivities small. By the time the sun was setting it was just the six of them. Four kids, two adults, three Arcs, three Roses and a laser tag gun for each of them.

Ruby explained the rules. Everyone had 25 health points. A shot to the chest pad would take away one. A shot in the helmet took away two. The guns also had a grenade function that would do five-times the damage.

"Alright." Ruby said. "Three on three. Roses vs. Arcs. Jaune, you take the twins and head to the edge of that clearing." She pointed to the edge of the course she had said up. "I'll take the others and start from over there." She pointed to a tree line.

"Alright." Jaune started walking with the kids. "And no…" But Ruby had already dashed away.

"Ready? Go!" Ruby called.

As soon as the game began Ruby dashed up to the front lines. She twisted and turned with her semblance to make herself harder to hit. She took pot-shots at the kids, who were getting more frustrated than anything. The way Jaune had them moving was typical of him. They moved together in formation. Team Rose just ran forward guns blazing.

Ruby saw Argent's life bar going down as Prim and Glade ambushed him. Ruby ran forward and used the grenade function to swiftly do damage and make them run. Jaune tried firing on her but she was too fast. This was a cakewalk. They couldn't get clean shots off on her, not with the speed she was moving at. Then she hit a yellow wall that was followed up by a massive yellow fist that smashed her into a tree.

"I said no semblances, but if you want to play that way." Jaune put up a shield in front of his team. The infrared lasers that fired from the machines couldn't get through. Prim and Glade hung on the edges, firing at the Roses.

Ruby ran around them only to be caught in Jaune's snap trap. He blasted her with a grenade, causing her to fall back. Ruby managed to get some more shots on him and Glade. Citrine then grunted in frustration as Prim took her out of the game. Argent was also low on health.

"So, that's how it's going to be." Ruby said as she ran to her youngest child's side. She channeled her maiden powers into her hands.

"Oh, don't you even dare!" Jaune protested.

Ruby hurled a boulder at him that broke through the shield and smashed him into a tree. She then ran up to him and hit him with a grenade. She took out the last of Glade's health with a headshot before turning her undivided attention to Jaune. They locked arms and fired into each other. It was a test of strength and wills. Then, with a lucky shot, Ruby took out his last bar.

"I got you." Ruby said with a smile.

"No fair." Jaune said. Then he pulled her into a kiss. Ruby didn't protest. Argent still had five health points and Prim only had two. Then, just as Ruby was enjoying the intimacy, her health went to zero.

"Wait, what?" She said.

"Got you Mom." Prim said from behind her.

"Arcs win." Jaune boasted.

"Wait but…" Sure enough, she was so tied up in the moment she didn't see Argent's life go to zero. "You cheapskate." Ruby pushed Jaune.

"You were the one who brought in semblances and magic to the fight. My only counter was to do what I do best…" He winked at her. Ruby didn't know whether to blush, fume or be impressed.

"Kissing is hardly what you do best." She responded.

"I was talking about strategy." Jaune said.

"Of course, you were." Ruby moved some hair out of her eyes. "What else would you be talking about?"

"I want to go again." Citrine said.

"Alright." Jaune said. "But no semblances."

"Killjoy…" Ruby muttered under her breath.

They kept playing round after round. Every time, Team Rose would be the more aggressive team whereas Team Arc was more defensive. They also mixed it up with boys vs. girls, parents vs. kids, and reds vs. yellows.

After a few hours and variations, the kids were exhausted. Everyone had close to the same number of wins. Jaune ended up with the most thanks to boys, yellows and Arcs beating out their competitors. Ruby wanted to keep going, just her and Jaune, just to settle the score. But he refused.

"I'm done for the night." Jaune said as Glade, Prim and Citrine went inside.

"Why?" Ruby said. "I can see on your face you can still go."

"Well maybe I want to save that energy for something else?" He said. Ruby blushed.

"As if." She crossed her arms. She saw Argent fiddling with one of the guns. "Hey babe." Ruby sat down next to him. "Everything alright?" Argent just nodded. "Did you have a good birthday?" Argent smiled.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm glad." Ruby said. She rubbed his back. "I'm glad you played with us." She stroked his hair. He definitely got these blonde locks from his father. Ruby was happy that none of them really got her oily red hair. "Anyway, you should get changed and head off to bed." She took the gun away from him.

"Ok Mom." He said. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Argent said as he stood up.

"Good night son." Jaune messed his head and sat next to Ruby.

"Good night." Argent headed towards his room.

"How did we get four amazing kids?" Ruby sighed as she leaned back.

"Do you want the technical stuff because I'd love to…"

"I know we're great parents and all but…I just hear all these parents talk about the bad one."

"Well none of our kids are perfect. Glade has a mouth on him and Argent could use more of a mouth."

"I see that." Ruby said. "I guess…I'm just so proud of them…and myself for being in their lives." A dreadful thought crossed her mind.

"They're glad you're around too." Jaune said. "Most of their friends don't have both parents. And even a few that do, one parent isn't around all that often."

"Weiss and Blake?" Ruby finished his thought.

"Weiss I understand. And when she is around that kid she makes you look neglectful. Blake on the other hand…I don't know what she's thinking being gone for months at a time."

"I wish I knew." Ruby said. "Blake doesn't tell me anything. Even when we were on a team we weren't all that close. Yang was my sister, Weiss my partner, Yang was friendly with everyone, Weiss and Blake had some stuff to work out, but Blake and I…we never had any of that."

"Well enough about that." Jaune said. "How about another game?"

"I thought you were done." Jaune held his hand out and pulled her up.

"I'm not talking about laser tag. But I think we can think up some form of competition." He said.

"You're on and I'll win."

 **AN: There was another direction I was going to take that, but I decided to save it for next chapter. One more chapter in this story at least. Thank you to all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. You guys keep me going.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Rose House

 **AN: This could be the last chapter in this story. And as such, I'm switching things up with the perspective. This is the official prelude to my upcoming RWBYond Generations. Thanks for all the wonderfully kind words.**

Chapter 9: The Rose Tree

Citrine was polishing her weapon, Clockwork Rose. She had just put the finishing touches on the design and made sure all the shifting mechanisms worked. Her mother stood behind her the whole time. It was she who taught Citrine all the amazing things that go into weapon design. She had designed her weapon to suit her personality, her semblance and pay homage to the best parts of her parents' weapons.

Citrine was trying to gage her mother's gaze. She had never seen this look before. It was so focused, so critical of every nook and cranny. It was a little unnerving. Then after several agonizing minutes, her face lightened up.

"I'm so proud of you." Ruby said.

"Really?" Citrine said.

"It's a lovely weapon…" She knelt and stroked Citrine's head. "For my lovely little flower."

"Mom." Citrine groaned as Ruby kissed her cheek.

"I love it." Ruby said. "Want to test it out?"

"Not right now." Citrine said.

"Got to let the polish sink in?" Ruby said and Citrine nodded.

"Mom, you based your weapon on Uncle Qrow's right?"

"That's right." Ruby pulled her weapon from her back and sat down across from Citrine.

"May I ask…why you chose that?" Citrine asked.

"Well…my weapon is actually a hybrid of my mother's halberd rifle and by uncle's buster scythe. But that's because I was always obsessed with weapons. My uncle used to show his off to me when I was little. After my mom died, he looked after us…he was like a second father…and sometimes better because he would spoil me. I…I tried to adopt my dad's techniques. I saw how strong he was…and how strong your aunt Yang was becoming. I wanted to be strong like that but…it just didn't suit me. Turns out, I was more natural with a scythe than even he was."

"Uncle Qrow trained you then."

"That's right. When everyone else wanted to take pity on me, or shelter me, he pushed me forward and lifted me up." Ruby said.

"Can I ask you another thing?"

"What is it?"

"It's about grandma…Summer Rose."

"Oh." Ruby bit her lip.

"I know there's a long history with our family. I know that it's something you don't really like. But I want to know. I'm at Signal Academy now. I…I want to know where we come from."

"Very well. It's not that I don't like it. It's just…when I was your age everyone kept it secret. There were too many secrets back then. All they did was hurt me, the people I cared about, and the whole world."

"So then, why keep it from me?"

"I have no intention to keep it from you." Ruby smiled. "I just didn't want it to over-inflate your ego."

"It won't…probably."

So, Ruby talked for hours. She explained the history of the Argentware. She explained the maidens. She explained what happened at Demon's Run. She talked all about her grandmother Violet and the struggles she went through. Then she talked about the glory days of team STRQ. She talked about Summer and her childhood. She shared all the adventures she had with team RWBY, how she met Jaune and how Beacon fell.

She talked about all the adventures she had beyond Vale. She even shared her numerous battles with Cinder, and her duel to the death with Akagi. She talked about the deadeye invasion and the Grimoire. She even took plenty of time to talk about the siege of Vale and how Citrine was kidnapped.

"So, this Levi guy…he's still out there?"

"I'm afraid so." Ruby said disheartened. "Yang and the Arbiters have been trying to get to him for years…but he's a ghost. He manages to be one step ahead of them."

"Mom I…" Citrine bit her lip. "I think I understand but…I'm not you."

"I know sweetie and I never wanted you to be." Ruby said as she cupped her cheek.

"That's the thing. You lived most of your life without the best hand. You were thrust into greatness by circumstance and timing. I have so much more. I have you and Dad…and the twins and Argent. My whole life, I've been surrounded by love and admiration. And now…now I know what you all had to lose to ensure that."

"Weak men create hard times." Jaune said as he walked in. "Hard times create great men. Great men create good times."

"Good times create weak men." Citrine lamented. "I take it you heard everything."

"Not everything." Jaune said as he rubbed Ruby's shoulder. "I didn't have to. I knew this talk was coming eventually."

"Has Mom told you everything?"

"Of course…" He said. "I was there for the worst of it. And she was there for me at every turn…even when she wasn't. Hard times create great men but that's not what makes them strong."

"Hope is what makes us strong." Ruby said. "That's what we are…what you will be. A huntress doesn't have to be perfect, or powerful enough to level a mountain, or fast enough to make it in time to everything. A huntress just has to defend those who can't adequately defend themselves…and give hope to the world."

"Hope that bad times will turn good." Jaune said. "And good times will stay that way. Levi has given all the fears of the world a name…Vile…and so long as we stop him whenever he comes…we've succeeded."

"Just like the night he attacked Vale." Citrine said. She looked to her parents. "I want to be the hero. But not because I have to be…because when I look at you…when I look at my brothers and sister…my friends…I want to see them smile. I want…I want someone to look at me the way you two look at each other. And I want people to look at me the way they look at you. I don't want the name Rose, or Arc to be a burden…I want it to be a badge I wear…I want people to know that if weak men and hard times are coming…it's not under my watch."

"Citrine…" Ruby said. "No matter what happens…I'm proud of you…and I love you."

"I love you too." Jaune kissed her head.

"I know…and I love it."

 **AN: That is that. Citrine's mantra…sort of. She has no idea what she's in for…and won't for a long time. RWBYond Generations is coming soon. It won't have the rapid fire release schedule my other stories have. The first dozen or so will, just until the plot really kicks in. In the meantime, Guardians of Terra has officially begun of Fictionpress.**


End file.
